


Feels Like Home

by srmiller



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Established Realtionship, F/M, Relationship Fluff, like three years in the future??, moving into together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: “So, you’re not arguing?”Ginny looked over at Evelyn as they looked at their menus in the very posh brunch place Evelyn had chosen. “Are we supposed to be?”“Finding a place is hard,” Evelyn pointed out. “Trying to find something that suits both of your wants and needs. I swear, Blip and I nearly got divorced five times when we were looking for the place we live in now.”“I live in a hotel,” Ginny pointed out. “My standards are pretty low.”





	

Mike was shooting the shit with Blip when Ginny came over, dressed in her street clothes with her backpack slung over a shoulder. “Hey, are we still on for tonight?”

There was a moment of panic in the back of Mike’s mind before he remembered they’d made plans to start looking online for places to move into together.

_‘I love you, Mike, but there is no way in hell I’m moving into the house where you slept with my agent.’_

“Yeah, I have a meeting with Oscar in five minutes but I’ll swing by when I’m done.”

“Okay, I’ll order food. Want anything in particular?”

“Nah, whatever you want is fine.”

Ginny smirked, an oddly endearing look on her face. “You say that until I order Thai.”

“That shit didn’t have any flavor, Gin. It was just hot and hot isn’t a flavor.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later, bye Blip.”

Mike turned back to his locker and started getting his stuff together and when he glanced at Blip and saw his friend staring at him, he stopped. “What?”

Immediately Blip raised his hands in surrender at Mike’s sharp tone. “Nothing man, I just forget sometime that you guys are dating.”

Mike narrowed his eyes. “What he hell are we supposed to do? Confess our undying love in the middle of the locker room while Livan and Tenneson argue about RBIs?”

“No, but…I don’t know. It’s just weird because the only reason I know is because I’m Ginny’s favorite person in the world.” Again, Mike shot Blip a glare to which the other man just grinned. “But no one else on the team knows.”

“We decided a press conference announcing that we’re having sex seemed excessive.”

“Okay, first of all, don’t. She’s practically my sister.”

“Not mine,” Mike mocked, giving Blip and suggestion grin.

“Anyway,” Blip cut in, pointedly ignoring Mike’s suggestive eyebrow raise. “I mean, Oscar and Al know, right?”

“Yeah,” Mike confirmed as he pulled his jacket on. Hopefully his meeting with Oscar would last half of a second and he could get out of there. “But that’s mostly because Oscar saw Gin and I at dinner and Al suspected.”

“How the hell did he suspect? You guys had been seeing each other for a week before she told me and I didn’t know.”

“Guess Al’s just smarter than you, man.”

“Are you going to tell the team?”

Mike looked around. There wasn’t a whole of people around, most of them had left to enjoy a rare weekend off. “They’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Really?”

“Well, I know they’re not the smartest group of people in the world but they’re bound to figure it out when we move in together.”

“I can picture it now,” Blip laughed as he leaned back in his chair. “You have a party to celebrate the end of the season.”

“Winning the championship,” Mike cut in because damn it, they were going to get the ring this year.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. You invite everyone over and people just start seeing pics of you and Ginny together, people get a tour of the house and see women’s clothes in the closet and perfume on the counter.”

“Ginny doesn’t wear perfume.”

“Besides the point,” Blip warned. “And then one of the guys comes out and pulls you aside to ask if you’re a cross dresser.”

“Yeah, no way my shoulders would fit in Ginny’s dresses.”

“Do I need to remind you what happened when you left to go to the Cubs?”

“I didn’t leave.”

“But you would have,” Blip reminded him. “Could have. And it took weeks for the team to forgive you for that.”

“Me moving teams isn’t the same thing as Ginny and I dating.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. It changes the team, Mike. It changes the dynamic. You both need to be upfront with them before they find out because they saw you two on the cover of US Weekly or something.”

“Is there really nothing else going on in the world?”

“Oh, there’s plenty going on in the world, that’s why they’re going to US Weekly to ignore it all.”

“Huh, I always wondered the point of those.”

“Are you going to tell them?”

“I’ll talk to Ginny about it,” Mike conceded. “But I make no promises.”

 

Mike walked into Ginny’s hotel room with the key she’d given him a more than a month before.

“Babe, I’m here.”

She popped out of the bathroom wearing her sleep shorts and a loose tank. “Hey, how’d the meeting with Oscar go?”

“I still don’t know what it was about,” he confessed as he leaned forward to kiss her before plopping down on the bed. “But it’s done so that’s all I care about.”

Ginny sat cross legged on the bed next to him. “I settled on Mexican, it should be here in fifteen.”

“Cool,” he grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned on the tv, not paying attention to what channel it was on. “I was talking to Blip after you left the locker room and he thinks we should tell the guys.”

“Tell the guys about what?” she asked as she pulled her hair up into a bun at the top of her head.

“About us. Apparently our not announcing the fact we’re dating is a betrayal of trust.”

Ginny flopped down next to him. “That sounds like a whole lot of suckage.”

Mike snorted at the phrasing but couldn’t find any fault in its use. “Yeah. I told him we should just wait to see how long it takes for them to figure it out.”

She turned on her side, resting her head in her hand. “I vote for that.”

“He hasn’t talked to you about any of this?”

“No, but I think that’s because he gets enough of our relationship through Evelyn.”

“What are the chances she’s writing a blog about our love life?”

“Pretty good,” Ginny laughed. “How about we just take it by ear? If they find out, they find out, but otherwise we’ll just wait for an opportune moment.”

“Deal,” he said as the phone rang. Ginny reached over him to grab the hotel’s phone and listened for a second before she told what he presumed was the receptionist to send the delivery guy up.

“I’ll pay for the food if you pull up the real estate’s web page.”

Five minutes later they were on the couch, sharing food and discussing square footage.

Ginny was getting waters for them out of the fridge when she tilted her head and asked, “Do you think they’ll figure it out if we keep showing up and going home at the same time?”

Mike shook his head as he clicked on the next house. “Absolutely not.”

 

“So, you’re not arguing?”

Ginny looked over at Evelyn as they looked at their menus in the very posh brunch place Evelyn had chosen. “Are we supposed to be?”

“Finding a place is hard,” Evelyn pointed out. “Trying to find something that suits both of your wants and needs. I swear, Blip and I nearly got divorced five times when we were looking for the place we live in now.”

“I live in a hotel,” Ginny pointed out. “My standards are pretty low.”

“Fair enough, I guess, but this is a commitment Ginny. It should be something you like if not love.”

Ginny thought about what she wanted from a house, thought about what Mike had already announced was necessary for him and shook her head. “I’ve been living out of a suitcase for a decade,” she admitted quietly. “If I was going to be off the road for an extended period of time I might stay with my mom or my brother but I’ve never had a place that felt like home. Not since my dad died anyway.”

“Ginny-“

She shook off Evelyn’s voice of concern. “It’s okay, it is what it is but the other night I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Mike came in and said ‘I’m here’ and then just sprawled out on the couch and started flipping through the channels and asked what I wanted to have for dinner.”

Ginny paused, and it wasn’t hard to call back that memory and the sensation which have overwhelmed her for a good five seconds. “I never understood people who talked about home wistfully, because home has never been that for me. It’s been a waystation, more often than not, but I was standing in what passes for my living room, looking at this guy who I’m totally mad for and I thought, holy shit this is what all those people were talking about.”

“He’s really it for you, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Ginny sighed, and she knew it sounded whimsical. “He really is. So, if he wants a gigantic house with a batting cage and the smallest kitchen on the planet than that’s fine because he comes with it. And it’s not like we’re buying, I can change my mind if I want and we can find another place if the one we pick doesn’t work.”

“And if he doesn’t work?” Evelyn asked carefully.

To her friend’s surprise, Ginny laughed. “That would never happen, we’re both too stubborn and we like to win too much. If we broke up, it would be like forfeiting. Nah, we’re it for each other.”

“The sports shows, hell the world, is going to go crazy when they find out about you two.”

“We’re aware,” Ginny sighed and knew that no matter what she and Mike said, one of the reasons they were so resistant to telling the team about them was the simple fact that the more people who knew about them, the more risk there was of exposure. “It’s one of the things we’re taking into account looking at places. We’re going to need more security and privacy than we’d originally planned.”

“My advice when picking a place?” Evelyn offered with a raised eyebrow. “There are only two things which really matter.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Get a comfortable couch, but get an even more comfortable bed because you should never spend a night apart if it can be helped.”

“So you never make Blip sleep on the couch when he’s pissed you off?” Ginny asked, only slightly teasing.

Evelyn shook her head. “I spend enough nights away from my husband. Even pissed I want to take every chance I get at waking up next to him. You know what I’m talking about.”

She didn’t, not really. Ginny knew she was lucky being on the same team with the man she loved, it meant there were rarely nights they needed to spend apart. But yeah, the few times she’d had to go to New York for a late night talk show and Mike had to be in San Diego for training, or LA for business, they’d both been miserable.

Ginny nodded. “But you forgot one thing. Comfortable couch, comfortable bed, and a big ass tv.”

Evelyn groaned dramatically, making Ginny laughed. “You’re as bad as Blip.”

Picking up her water, Ginny grinned. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Don’t,” Evelyn warned, but she was smiling. “You’re going to let me plan your house warming party, right?”

This time Ginny groaned, because Mike had already told her that there was no chance in hell they were having a house warming party, and even less of a chance he’d let Evelyn host it.

“Yeah,” Ginny lied. “I’ll talk to Mike about.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Nope,” Ginny answered, picking up the menu. “But we’ll pretend to think about it for your sake.”

“You two really do deserve each other,” Evelyn muttered and Ginny couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
